Everybody Look Down
by lil-rock14
Summary: Dean watched as Sam held Castiel in his grasp, threatening to kill him if anyone took a step closer. But it wasn’t Sam anymore.
1. Chapter 1

**Everybody Look Down**

**Honestly, I love the character of Castiel. I really do. I just want to whump him. My idea of how it could all go down (or not go down?). You might have to read my other story 'Thoughts Results of Static Cling' to understand some of the concepts that I use in this story.**

Summary: Dean watched as Sam held Castiel in his grasp, threatening to kill him if anyone took a step closer. But it wasn't Sam anymore.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just own the idea behind the story. All the angels that I use in this story are real angels, but I'm going to mold them to fit my story.**

_Italic is angel speak_

So, this was how it was supposed to end. The moment happened in slow motion for everyone who stood in the room. The angels, the Winchesters, and the demon. Bobby and one of the archangels were trapped outside the room. Dean watched as Sam held Castiel in his grasp, one arm wrapped around the angel's torso, and the other hand on Castiel's neck, threatening to kill him if anyone took a step closer. But it wasn't Sam anymore. The son of Lucifer, Mammon, was using Sam as a vessel and was about to break the last two seals to let his father walk the other. "Sammy, please," Dean pleaded.

"Sam isn't here anymore, Dean," Mammon said. "He says he's sorry, by the way."

"You bastard!" Dean yelled.

"I know," Mammon sneered with a smile on his face.

"Let them both go!" Michael yelled.

"What are you going to give me for them?" Mammon said. Castiel stood in front of Mammon frozen, waiting for someone to do something. "Ah, ah, Gabriel," Mammon said, turning his head to face the archangel as he tried to sneak up on them.

Gabriel stopped in his place. "What makes you think we won't just all come after you at once?" Uriel said.

"Because you won't risk your brother. I'll kill him before you get to me. And you know what happens when I do." Uriel stepped forward, ignoring the threats the demon had just made. "Step back! I already told you to stay back. Now your youngest brother has to pay the price."

Mammon produced a knife and held it above the angel. The eyes of every angel bulged. "Mammon, put the knife down. You don't have to hurt him because of our mistakes."

"Of course, I do, Michael. How else will you learn to listen to me?"

"Mammon, no!" Gabriel yelled.

"Try and stop me," Mammon challenged with a laugh. "Don't worry, Gabriel, you know I can't kill him with just this."

Mammon brought the knife down and stuck it in Castiel's side. Castiel's eyes widened and he bit his lip to keep himself from making a sound. He didn't want to worry his brothers. But he was in pain. A lot of pain. His side felt like it was on fire, and the fire was spreading. It was the most that he'd felt in awhile. "Castiel," Uriel pressed, needing to know if his brother was all right. "I'm sorry," he whispered, his voice full of guilt for causing his brother injury.

"Aw, no scream," Mammon said with a frown.

He was disappointed. He grabbed onto the knife and pushed it in further then twisted it. Castiel whimpered and his knees buckled. He would've fallen if Mammon didn't have a hold on him.

"Cas," Dean said. It was the first words that he had said in awhile. Dean gaped at the stab wound that wasn't bleeding. He figured the knife was supposed to injure Castiel and not the vessel.

"I'm all right," he said, but his shaking body told them different.

Mammon let go of the knife. "Lesson learned."

Dean turned to stare at the other archangels. His thoughts took him back to what Mammon had said before. "What will happen?" he asked. "What happens if he kills Castiel?"

Mammon turned his attention to Dean. Dean looked at him and saw Sam for an instant before he realized that it wasn't his brother anymore. "You mean they haven't told you, Pure Heart? You are good, and righteous, and follow their orders, and you still don't know? It isn't nice being in the dark, is it?" Mammon taunted. "And they say that we're the ones who can't be trusted.?

"What the hell happens?" Dean demanded. He wanted to know what everyone else in the room knew that he didn't.

Gabriel sighed. He didn't want Dean to find out any other way. "If the son kills the son," Gabriel started. He stopped, almost as if he refused to believe that it would get to that point. If he said it out loud it might give it a chance of coming true.

"Then my father is basically free. It's the sixty-fifth seal. But don't worry, Castiel. I won't kill you yet. I need you to break the sixty-sixth seal too."

"The son?" Dean asked.

"He's the lion," Mammon said with a smile. He wrapped a hand tighter around Castiel's throat and pulled him up. "Aren't you?" he whispered in his ear.

"You are _the_ son of God?" Dean asked Castiel. Castiel looked away from Dean, unable to keep his gaze. That told him everything. Mammon loosened his hold on Castiel and he sagged forward. "Then when would this happen?"

Michael stepped forward, interrupting the conversation. "That won't matter because it won't get that far," he said.

"Such confidence in a lost cause," Mammon said. "The battle is lost, angels. There is only so much you can do to postpone it. Hell on Earth is inevitable."

"Don't be so sure, Mammon," Uriel said.

"It's almost certain."

Castiel moaned as Mammon adjusted to stand Castiel upright. "Just hold on, Castiel, we'll get you out of this," Gabriel said.

Mammon could've gagged at the sentiment between the brothers. "So, Dean. Now that all the cards are laid out on the table, I want you to make a choice for me."

Dean looked from Castiel to Mammon. "What?" he asked.

"Now that you know the importance of me, I mean, Sam, and the angel, who do you want to save?"

"You're giving me a choice?"

"Maybe," Mammon said with a sick smile.

"Are you saying that I can save one of them?" Dean asked. He knew that he couldn't believe what the son of Lucifer was offering him. Demons lie.

"You can do anything you want to do, Dean. We can put it in a hypothetical sense if you want to. Imagine if you could save one of these two. Tell me who you want to save?"

"I can't make a choice like that," Dean whispered.

"Aw, come on, Dean. Be selfish. Save the little brother like you were raised to do. Like you were programmed to do."

"Why? Don't you need his meatsuit?" he asked.

Mammon sighed at the human's ignorance. "He is expendable, Dean. You don't think we have a backup or two. Though I must say, this one has to be my favorite. He's strong."

"Get out of my brother, you son of a bitch," Dean threatened.

"Is that your choice, then?" Mammon asked.

Dean paused for a second. "No," he whispered.

"So, you choose your angel."

"No," Dean said, quickly. He ignored brushed off the fact that Mammon designated Castiel as his.

"Make a choice, Dean," Mammon yelled, impatient.

"Why are you giving me a choice?"

"Because. Castiel went through the trouble of pulling you out of Hell. You must be worth something. They think that you might be the one to save the world. This is your chance."

"Dean, don't listen to him," Castiel said.

"Come on, Dean," Mammon taunted. "I'll give you your Sammy back. I really don't need him. I can find ways to work with my other options."

"Dean," Castiel whispered, weak, but he was still trying to get Dean's attention.

Mammon shook the angel and tightened his hold to keep him from talking. "Think about it," Mammon said. "You choose the angel, you stop the Apocalypse but you lose your brother. Ironically, you'd stop Hell on earth and have your own personal hell. On the other hand, you choose your brother, you both will probably be the first to die in the war. So, tell me, Dean. Hell for you, or Hell for everyone else?"

As Mammon continued to speak, Castiel discreetly reached behind him and plucked a feather from his wings. He knew what he had to do. The feather in his hand transformed into a sword. His angel form detached himself from his vessel as much as he could with an injury. The room brightened slightly. The wound in the vessels side started to bleed.

While the vessel stayed in place, Castiel's angel form brought his arms and the sword in front of him. "_I'm sorry_," he whispered. All the glass in the room cracked.

Everyone in the room turned to stare at Castiel. The archangels' eyes widened at what they saw. "Castiel, don't do it!" Michael yelled.

"I have to."

He drove the sword back, piercing him in the chest and going back into Mammon. Sam fell back and Castiel's vessel fell forward to the floor unconscious. But left at their feet, in the middle of the room where the bodies were standing was a black cloud and a fading light in silhouettes of people. The black cloud quickly sank into the ground in a shriek. The angel form in the middle fell to one knee, the sword still stuck into him, tainted with Mammon's blood. Castiel's chest heaved as he slowly pulled the sword from himself.

Just when everyone thought that it was all right to breathe, a dark cloud in the shape of a hand reached up from the ground and grabbed Castiel. "I'm taking you with me," a voice hissed throughout the room.

Dean dove for Sam's unconscious body and dragged him away as Gabriel dove for Castiel as the hand pulled at him. Gabriel grabbed Castiel's hand and pulled. "Castiel, no!"

Castiel's body sank quickly into the ground. "_Find me_," Castiel said, shattering the windows and all glass in the room. Castiel pried his brother's fingers from his hand and disappeared under the floorboards.

Gabriel collapsed onto the ground what Castiel had been a second ago. He raised a fist and punched the floor hard enough to shake the entire room. "Get Jeremiel, now!" he yelled.

Dean stared at Gabriel kneeling on the floor shaking. Dean cradled his brother in his arms while the angels wished they could.

**Dang. I'm sorry. Like, I really am. First, for being away for so long, and second for starting yet another story. I just have all these stories that I want to write. And they won't leave me alone until I post them. But I'm going to finish this one. I have chapters lined up and I just have to write them. Outlining does help. If you are reading this and you read any of my other ongoing stories, I promise I'll get back to them. It's just this is my fix right now. **

**Also, I'm expecting a lot of angels in this story, and I have an idea of who I'd like to play them. I even have some people for my bad guys too. I guess I'll cast them as they come along. **

Here is my cast of the archangels.

Michael (He who is like God) – Jeffrey Donovan

Gabriel (Might of God, God is my strength) – James Marsters

Raphael (God's healing) – Eric Marsden

Uriel (Fire of God) – Robert Wisdom

**So, here is my first chapter. I hope it was all right. Thanks for reading. Please review. Lil-Rock**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All I own is the idea behind the story. There are angels that I introduce here, they are real, but I am molding them to fit my story. **

The sound of the door finally breaking down echoed throughout the room, but no one already in it seemed to acknowledge the commotion. Bobby entered following Raphael. Bobby went straight to the boys while Raphael walked over to Gabriel. He put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Gabriel." Raphael squeezed his brother and waited for a response. "Brother?" he whispered when he got none.

"Raphael," Gabriel said after some time, through a shaking voice. "Get Jeremiel."

"Why?"

"We are getting Castiel back, now!" he yelled.

"We aren't allowed in Hell," Michael said.

Gabriel looked up from the floor and his eyes grew to the size of lemons. The three archangels who were in the room knew where Castiel was, but none of them dared to say it. Raphael's hand left Gabriel as if touching him burned. Now Raphael knew. "I don't care," Gabriel yelled. "I will not leave my brother to them."

Michael grabbed Gabriel by his shoulders and stood him up. He shook his brother. "I never said that we were going to do that."

"Then we need help," Gabriel said. "Jeremiel!"

An instant later, sounds of wings beating filled the room and in the blink of an eye four more angels appeared. The new angels looked around. They all fell to one knee and bowed their heads in the presence of Michael and Gabriel. They all saw Castiel's vessel, but they couldn't feel their younger brother. "Where is Castiel?" Selaphiel asked. None of the archangels answered him. "Brothers, where is he?" he asked slowly.

"He's in Hell," Raphael answered, the words leaving a disgusting taste in his mouth.

Every angel who was on their knee stood up and glared at the archangels. "How could you let this happen, Gabriel?" Ramiel yelled, his eyes wide and full of fire.

"Do not speak to me that way, Ramiel. We're getting our brother back."

"How?" Barachiel asked. "What can you four do?"

"If he is in Hell, like you are saying, then you cannot do anything," Ramiel added.

Gabriel was going to say something when he was interrupted by a gasp followed by a fit of coughs coming from the floor. Gabriel looked down and saw that Castiel's vessel had somehow made it onto his side. He was shaking uncontrollably. The other archangels and angels' eyes followed. The knife was still protruding from his side. A puddle of blood was forming underneath him. "No," Michael said.

Raphael was quickly at the vessel's side and Gabriel moved to roll the vessel onto his back and lay his head on his lap. The other angels crowded around the three of them on the floor. "This is a lot of blood, Michael," Raphael said.

"Can you heal him?" Uriel said.

"I will. Once I get this knife out."

"Raphael, no," Michael said as Raphael reached for the knife.

Raphael touched the handle of the blade and his vessel's flesh sizzled. The vessel whimpered in Gabriel's lap and tried to roll away from the pain. Raphael immediately released the knife. "He cursed the blade?" Raphael asked. Michael nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?" The healing angel yelled at his brothers, feeling guilty that he hurt the vessel. Castiel's vessel shrunk back at the sound of someone yelling. Raphael bowed his head. "I'm sorry, Eli."

The vessel's shaking lessened, but didn't stop, in Gabriel's lap. "It's okay," the archangel whispered. His voice choked as he tried to hold his tears back.

Michael knelt down next to the vessel and his brothers. "Eli, open your eyes," Michael said. Eli let out a soft moan. "Eli, please."

The angels and archangels watched as Castiel's vessel's eyes struggled to open. When they did, he looked around for a familiar face. "Michael? Gabriel?" he whispered. His eyes slowly shut again.

"Eli, I need you to stay awake," Raphael said.

"Tired," he said.

"I know," Raphael said, sympathetic. He ran his hand through Eli's hair, comfortingly. "But I need you to pull the knife out because we can't touch it. Not without hurting you."

"I'm sorry I couldn't help him. I'm sorry," he apologized. Tears rolled down his cheeks.

"No. It's all right," Gabriel said, stopping Eli's distress. He was also crying freely. "Do not apologize. There was nothing you could've done. Castiel made his decision. Now, we need to pull the knife out."

Eli opened his eyes again and saw the urgency in all of the angel's eyes. "Okay," he said.

LRLRLRLRLRLRLR

Dean pulled him and Sam to the nearest corner in the room. He wanted to get them as far away from where Mammon was as he could. When he was a safe distance away, he brushed off all the glass that had fallen on them, ignoring the small cuts that he received from the shattering of every glass object in the room.

He did a quick assessment of Sam while he was still unconscious. There was a lot of blood on his shirt, and most of it wasn't his. The only source of blood that was Sam's was on his shoulder, but when Dean looked through the hole in his shirt, the wound was already closed.

Dean held Sam in his arms and shook him lightly to try and get him awake. "Sammy. Sam, wake up. Come on," he said, his voice and entire body was trembling.

It went on like that for more than five minutes. Then finally, after what felt like a lifetime to Dean, Sam moaned. Dean continued to shake him. "Stop," he pleaded.

Dean stopped shaking Sam, lifted him to sit up and brought him to his chest. "Oh, thank God," Dean said, relieved.

Sam pushed away from is brother when he was able to sit on his own. Dean also stayed in a seated position. Dean reached for his brother's shirt to look for any more wounds on his body, but Sam slapped his brother's hand away before he had the chance. "I'm fine," Sam said. He ran his hand through his hair. "Dean, I'm sorry," he whispered. "I just—"

"Don't," Dean interrupted, knowing exactly what his brother was going to say.

"Dean."

"It wasn't you," he said. Dean didn't want his brother feeling guilty for something that wasn't his fault.

Sam looked around, taking count of all the people in the room. "Where is Ruby?" Sam asked.

"I killed her," Dean said without hesitation and without regret. Sam stared at his brother in disbelief. "Don't give me that look. She stabbed you. She's the reason that Mammon was able to get into you."

Sam ran his fingers through his hair. He couldn't believe how stupid he was. "Well, lucky that you got to her first."

Dean looked down. "Sorry, Sammy. I know that you trusted her."

"Some good that did." He paused. He ran his hand through his hair again and caught a glimpse of blood on his shirt. He knew that it wasn't his own. "Dean, did I hurt anyone?"

"You didn't do anything," Dean said.

"But I had to have done something. I've never felt so evil, so dark."

"Well, that's over for now."

Bobby walked over to the two brothers kneeling on the floor. "How are you feeling, Sam?" Bobby asked, announcing his presence.

"Like I just woke up from a century long coma."

In any other situation, the three of them would've laughed about it, but it was too soon. "Dean," Bobby said.

"I checked him over," the older Winchester brother replied. "No cuts. I don't know what Castiel did to Mammon, but Sam's all right."

"Is Castiel all right?" Sam asked. "I remember stabbing him."

"Sam," Dean scolded.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Bobby. Tell me. How is Castiel? I remember seeing him and Mammon wanting to hurt him. And who are all these people?"

"I think they're angels," Bobby answered.

"They look so sad," Sam said. He found himself feeling the same way.

"I think… they're mourning," Bobby said.

Sam couldn't understand why the angels were so sad. "But Mammon is gone," he said. "Doesn't that mean the war is done? The seal wasn't broken. Mammon is gone, right?" It was a cause for celebration, not mourning.

"I think that Castiel is too," Bobby said.

Dean quickly turned to Bobby then back to the angels gathered around the center of the room. "What?" Dean asked.

"Castiel is gone," Bobby said, this time sure of it.

"How did that happen? Castiel said for Gabriel to find him. What does that mean?" Dean asked.

Bobby looked at Dean funny. He didn't know what Dean was talking about. He guessed that something must've happened while he was stuck outside with Raphael. "I don't know. But he had to do something to get Mammon out of Sam. And the sadness in this room is overbearing." He put his hand to his heart. "Gabriel is crying and Michael is close to it."

Dean still hadn't turned back to face his brother and Bobby. He wanted to see through the wall o angels surrounding Castiel. "But isn't that him right there?" Dean asked.

"I think that's his vessel," Bobby replied. "I think Castiel is gone."

Sam brought a hand to his forehead and shook his head like he was trying to remember something. "When Mammon stabbed Castiel, the vessel wasn't bleeding at all, and now this room smells like copper. It smells like a lot of blood, Bobby," Sam said. Bobby looked to the group of people in the middle of the room.

Dean stood up and stepped around his brother and Bobby. He ignored their stares and walked toward the angels. He wanted to know what was going on. He saw the puddle of blood growing under the vessel and pooling at the angels' feet and it scared him.

**So, here is the second chapter. Everything up to the most recent episodes is free game. I might steal or totally slaughter some concepts. So, obviously this story is AU because I don't agree with what happened in episode 4x16. Just to warn you, Castiel himself might not be in the next few chapters, but his vessel will, so I'm hoping that will be enough. But I promise that he will be in the story eventually.**

Here is my cast for these new angels:

Jeremiel (God's exaltation) – Taye Diggs

Ramiel (Thunder of God) – David Boreaneaz

Barachiel (Blessing of God) – Michael Trucco

Selaphiel (Intercessor of God) – Victor Webster

**I hope this chapter turned out all right. Thanks for reading. Please review. Lil-Rock**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own much. I own the idea behind the story. I guess I own this version of the vessel? Still no? **

Dean stepped between the angels and knelt between them. He saw how pale the vessel was getting from blood loss. He watched as Eli's shaking lessened. "What's going on?" he asked. He looked at Eli for a second before looking away.

"Eli is dying," Gabriel said. "We can heal him as soon as the knife is out of him."

"Then pull the knife out!" Dean yelled. He didn't like seeing Castiel, or now Castiel's vessel, in pain.

"They can't touch it," Eli whispered. Dean looked down to the man lying on the floor. Their eyes met before Eli turned away. "Will hurt them. Can kill them."

"It's killing you," Dean countered.

"I'll pull it out." Eli put a shaky hand on the hilt of the knife. Just as he looked like he got a grasp on it, his hand slowly fell away, too weak to pull it out. "Sorry," he whispered, his teeth turning pink from internal bleeding.

"It's okay. I got it."

Dean reached to pull at the knife. As soon as his fingers touched the knife, a loud sizzle echoed throughout the room. Eli moaned until Dean released the knife. Eli's body shook in Gabriel's arms. "I'm sorry," Eli mumbled over and over again.

Gabriel tightened his hold on Eli and whispered to him. Everyone else in the room looked to the people on the floor. "Why couldn't you touch the knife?" Uriel asked.

Dean could only stare at his hand, red and burning. "It's okay," Bobby said, stepping into the circle. "I'll do it." Bobby knelt down and looked into Eli's eyes. He ran a hand comfortingly through Eli's hair. "Are you all right, son?" Bobby asked. Eli nodded. "Okay, what I need you to do is keep your eyes on me. Just look at me and nothing else, don't look down, don't look at anyone else in the room. Just me. Can you do that?" Eli nodded. "Gabriel, I need you to hold him down and make sure he doesn't move."

"I can do that, Robert."

"Bobby," he mumbled to correct the angel. "Dean, I need you to find a towel." Dean continued to stare at his hand, mesmerized by how red it was slowly becoming. It burned. "Dean! Towel, now!"

Dean ran out of the room and returned shortly after with a small towel. Bobby tore a piece off of it and rolled it up. "You know what to do with this," he said as he handed it to Dean.

Dean nodded. He looked at Eli, who unnerved him because he had Castiel's face, but wasn't the angel anymore. But his eyes were still so trustworthy. Dean could only keep the gaze for so long before he looked away. "Can you open your mouth for me?" Eli opened his mouth as much as he could, which wasn't much. Dean gently pried his mouth open a little further. He put the towel ball in Eli's mouth. "So you don't bite your tongue."

Bobby reached into his jacket after Dean did his part and took out a vial of Holy Water. Dean took Eli's hand in his, knowing full well what was to come. Bobby grabbed Eli by his chin and turned his face. "Remember what I said," Bobby said. "Only look at me." Eli nodded again. "It'll be over soon."

Bobby's cool demeanor overshadowed everyone's fear and anxiety in the room. It wasn't that he wasn't scared, it was that he needed to have a cool head or the man lying in front of him was going to die. "Okay, on three," he said. Bobby took a deep breath. "Three," Bobby said, and right after, he pulled the knife out in one motion.

Eli tensed and Gabriel held him tightly to his chest to keep him from moving. Dean felt as Eli squeezed his hand and then let go. The squeeze was light, as if he were keeping his pain from him. He watched as Eli's eyes rolled into the back of his head then loll to the side. Dean opened Eli's mouth and pulled the towel out of his mouth. It was pink and the teeth impressions were deep.

Bobby doused the remainder of the towel with Holy Water then pressed it onto Eli's wound. Eli moaned softly. Bobby ran his hand through Eli's hair again. He made hushing sounds to calm the boy. "You did good, son," Bobby whispered.

Gabriel laid Eli on the floor, a single tear rolling down his cheek. "I can take care of him from here," Raphael said. Raphael shifted his body so he knelt at Eli's head. He touched their foreheads together. "Dei gratia, Deo adiuvante. Calei errant gloriam Dei."

Bobby stood up and saw Dean standing at the door with the pink towel in his hand. He left the room without a word.

Bobby walked out of the room after Dean. He closed the door behind him. "Dean," he called after him. "Dean." Dean continued to walk away. "Dean Winchester, don't you dare take another step."

"Yeah, Bobby."

"Are you all right?"

He lifted up his burnt hand, looked at it, then dropped it back to his side. "Yeah," Dean said.

"Dean."

"Yes, sir."

"Don't call me sir."

Dean sighed. He ran his uninjured hand through his hair. "Is he all right?" Dean asked, pointing back to the room.

"Raphael is working on him."

"So he's going to be all right," Dean said, not asked.

"He should be."

"Okay."

Dean turned around and headed toward the front door of the house. "Where do you think you're going?" Bobby asked.

"Get some air."

Dean walked away from Bobby. He pushed through the front door and was out of the house. Bobby wanted to say something to stop him, but he couldn't even imagine all of the thoughts running through the boy's head. He turned around when he felt someone tapping on his shoulder. He saw that it was Sam. "Sam, should you be up?" Bobby asked. He remembered leaving him propped up against a wall while he went to help Eli.

"Is Dean all right?" he asked, ignoring the elder hunter's question.

"I'm not sure," Bobby replied.

"Should one of us go after him?"

"Let him go, son. He's been through a lot these past few days." The door to the room that the angels were in opened and Bobby watched as Gabriel walked out and toward him and Sam. "How is he?" Bobby asked.

"He's sleeping," Gabriel sighed.

"Like on his own?" Sam asked.

"With help. We need to take him somewhere safe." Bobby and Sam nodded in agreement. "Do you know of a place we could go?"

"My panic room," Bobby said.

"Can we take him there?"

"Of course."

"Thank you, Bobby."

"Does that mean we're driving him?" Bobby asked, but he didn't think it was a good idea if they did.

"We'll take him there."

"And he'll be okay enough to do that?" Bobby was already protective of the vessel.

"We won't hurt him." Gabriel looked at the youngest Winchester. "Samuel, are you all right?"

"I think so."

"Good." Gabriel spun to return back to the room.

"Gabriel." The archangel turned around to face the two hunters. "Where is Castiel?"

Bobby saw as Gabriel's eyes saddened. "Sam, go get your brother."

"But you said."

"You heard Gabriel. We have to get Cast… Eli somewhere safe."

"Okay." Sam walked out of the house.

Gabriel let out a long sigh of relief as soon as the front door shut. "Thank you, Bobby."

"So, where is Castiel?"

"He… he was pulled into Hell." He hesitated because it hurt him to say it. The more those words were said, the more true they became.

"Hell?"

"Mammon pulled him down."

"What are you going to do about that?"

"We're going to get him."

"He's really in Hell?"

"Yes."

"Don't tell Dean."

"But if he asks—"

"Don't tell him," Bobby interrupted. "He won't be able to take it. He feels guilty enough already."

"Okay."

Sam brought Dean back into the house. "So what are we doing?" Dean asked.

"Get in your car and drive."

"To where?"

"My house."

"What about Eli?"

"The angels are taking him there now."

"And Castiel?"

"What about him?" Bobby asked.

"Where is he?" He looked to Gabriel for an answer.

"He is working to stop the Apocalypse from occurring," Gabriel replied. "We'll assist him as soon as we are able."

Dean looked back and forth between the archangel and the hunter. He took their word for it because although Bobby could lie to him as much as he wanted, an archangel couldn't. "Okay, let's go."

**So, I'm back home after getting my butt handed to me at college, and all I want to do now is write. And here I thought that I was creatively tapped out because of my fiction writing class. I'm planning on updating as many stories as I can this summer. One chapter down. Well, here is the next chapter. I hope that it turned out all right. Thanks for reading. Please review. Lil-Rock**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I only own the idea behind the story. I'm just molding the angels to fit into my universe.

The hunters drove the entire day before they reached Bobby's house. Few words were passed between Dean and Sam in the Impala. As uncomfortable as it should've been, it was almost comforting to the older Winchester. Almost. But in the silence, he was able to do some thinking.

Too much thinking.

The thought that was most prevalent in his mind was why his hand burned after he touched the knife in Eli. The burn in his hand had dulled, but his memory of it didn't do the same. He tried to make his thoughts wander to something else, but it always came back to the knife.

The knife that had the possibility of killing an angel.

But it just burned him. Maybe it affected anyone or anything that wasn't on the side of evil. The last Dean saw of it, Bobby wrapped the knife in a towel and put it in his truck. He then led the way back to his house.

When the cars pulled into the junkyard, Sam was fast asleep. He jolted awake to the sound of the doors slamming as Dean and Bobby got out of their cars. Sam followed them out as soon as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

The three of them entered the house and they were surprised to see that it was already occupied by nearly half a dozen angels standing guard.

"Where is Eli?" Bobby asked.

"He is downstairs with the archangels," one of the angels said.

Bobby didn't know his name, but he was sure he was going to learn in by the end of it all. The boys followed Bobby, ignoring the angels, as they walked to his panic room.

Standing outside of the panic room were Uriel and Michael. They were having a heated conversation. The angels didn't realize that there was a change in the occupancy of the room. "What are we going to do, Michael?" Uriel growled.

"Calm down, Uriel."

Uriel grabbed Michael by the front of his shirt and pushed him up against the nearest wall. He couldn't stand that Michael was so nonchalant about the situation. "We need to help our brother."

"Uriel, we have guests," Michael said, calmly.

Uriel let go of Michael and turned to face the others in the room. He growled and advanced toward them. "This is your fault." He stormed toward Dean.

"Uriel, enough," another voice said. Everyone looked to Gabriel standing in the doorway of the panic room. "Go talk to our brothers upstairs and tell them that we've settled Eli. Go."

Uriel turned around and walked up the stairs. "How is he?" Bobby asked.

"He's resting. Raphael is with him. If you want to see him, you are more than welcome to."

Gabriel stepped back and gave them space to walk into the room. Bobby was the first person to walk into the room. Sam and Michael followed. Dean stood in the doorway.

Bobby knelt down at Eli's bedside and lifted up his shirt. He was glad to see that the stab wound had closed. The only trace of it was a pink scar that would probably be gone as soon as Raphael regained the strength and focus to heal him.

"Why is he still shaking?" Dean asked.

Everyone in the panic room looked to Dean who was still standing in the doorway. "His body is healing without Castiel. It isn't used to it. He's weak."

"Will he be all right?" Sam asked.

"Of course, Sam," Gabriel repeated his same answer from before.

"What about Castiel?" Dean pressed.

"What about him?" Gabriel replied.

"Where is he? Do you know where he is?"

"Of course we know where he is," Michael said.

"Then why did he want you guys to find him?" Dean asked.

The three archangel's eyes widened. They looked between each other trying to figure out what was going on. "You understood that?" Raphael asked.

"Yeah," Dean said as though the answer was obvious. He didn't understand why he wouldn't have been able to. "So where is he?"

"You shouldn't worry about him, Dean."

"Where is he, Michael?" Dean said. He completely ignored the archangel. In his mind he had the right to worry.

"Dean, don't yell at them."

"Bobby, it's all right," Michael said.

Bobby got up and charged right up to Dean. "No, it's not," Bobby yelled. Eli flinched on the bed. "Dean, go upstairs."

"Just tell me where he is."

"Dean," Bobby growled.

"Bobby, I just want to know," Dean said, defeated.

"No," said a soft voice. Everyone looked down to the cot and saw Eli moving, like he was trying to move away from something. "Castiel. I'm sorry."

Raphael knelt at Eli's bedside running his hand through his hair. "Eli, wake up."

"No." Eli tried to move away form Raphael's touch. "Castiel. No."

"Eli, you need to open your eyes," Gabriel said.

Eli's eyes shot open and stared right into Raphael's. He was shaking on the cot. "They're hurting him," he whispered.

"We know," Raphael said.

"Help him. Please," Eli pleaded.

"We're trying, Eli," Gabriel said. "Rest." Eli closed his eyes and his breathing calmed.

Gabriel hoped that the shaking would lessen when Eli got back to sleep, but at the moment, it didn't cease. "Are you cold?" Bobby asked. Everyone was so preoccupied with Eli that they didn't notice Bobby joining them around the cot again.

"No. I don't know what's going on. I just can't stop shaking."

"Dean!" Sam yelled. Sam ran and caught his brother before he fell forward.

"What's going on with you, boy?" Bobby asked, leaving Eli's side once more and walking to the brothers.

"I think I'm just tired, Bobby," Dean said as Sam lowered him into a sitting position.

"That's it?"

"Yeah."

Bobby looked into Dean's eyes, searching for any sort of lie. He saw a hint of something, but he mostly saw the exhaustion. "Okay. Sam, take your brother upstairs and make sure he gets some sleep."

"Got it, Bobby," Sam said as he put his brother's arm around him.

Dean wrestled his arm off of Sam's shoulder. "I can get upstairs by myself," he argued, but he wasn't exactly sure if he was able to do so.

"I know, Dean. But that doesn't meant I'm not going to help you. The last thing we need to worry about right now is you getting enough sleep and Bobby on our ass."

Dean relented. He let his brother put his arm around him again and stood them up. Sam walked the both of them up to Dean's room in Bobby's house. Sam put his brother on his bed, and he sunk into the groove that he made from all those nights he'd slept in the bed.

As soon as Dean was in a horizontal position, he sighed. He didn't realize how tired he was until that moment. Whatever reserve energy he had was at its last supply. "Dean."

"I'm good, Sammy." Dean threw his arm over his eyes. "Don't look at me like that," he said after a minute of silence. He didn't have to see his brother to know the looks of worry he was receiving.

"Dean."

"Sam, I'm trying to sleep here."

"We'll talk about it later."

Dean fell asleep as soon as the door closed.

LRLRLRLRLRLRLR

Dean was back in the house that they just drove hours to get away from. But he was back there. And so was Mammon, but not as Sam. Sam was there too, as himself. So was Bobby. And kneeling in the center of the room was Castiel's vessel. "Eli?" Dean whispered. He didn't have any clothes on, but that wasn't the most unsettling thing about the entire situation.

Eli looked up to Dean, his blue eyes pleading. "Dean," he whispered.

Dean stepped back. He knew that tone anywhere. "Cas?"

Dean watched as Castiel's wings unfurled from his back and fell limply around his body. They were covered in blood, but Dean couldn't help but stand in awe of their beauty. "Dean," Castiel whispered again in the same tone.

"Come on, righteous one. It's your destiny," Mammon said.

"What is?"

"To save the world, it's all you have to do."

"What?" He felt like he was watching a movie, starting in the middle and trying to figure out the plot. "What do I have to do?"

"Give me Castiel. You could end this war right now. I just need the son."

Dean looked at Castiel who was still kneeling, his eyes on the floor. It took Dean less than a minute to make a decision. "Okay," Dean whispered.

"Thank you, Dean," Mammon sneered.

With a flick of the wrist, black chains shot up from the ground and wrapped themselves around the angel. Dean saw scripts carved into the chains, but couldn't make out what they said. Castiel bit his lip to keep from crying out as the chains tightened around him.

He could hear the sizzling as the chains did their work. There was a smell in the air that could only be described as burned flesh. He could feel the heat radiating out from the center of the room. "Wait," Dean said.

Castiel looked up to Dean, his eyes wide and full of pain and fear. "It's all right, Dean." Castiel let out a shaky breath. It was such a human response. "Destiny."

"I don't believe in that bull."

"I do," Castiel whispered.

"Time's up," Mammon said. Mammon dropped his hands to his side.

Dean tried to reach for the angel as he was pulled into Hell.

LRLRLRLRLRLRLR

Dean's eyes flew open. He would've sat up, but he found that he still didn't have the energy to do that. He craned his neck to look out the window. The sun had gone down. He got at least a few hours of sleep.

Dean's hand went to the print on his shoulder. He thought about Castiel. Castiel had been in his dreams before, but the angel usually controlled those dreams. And it usually came with a message. He wondered what this one meant. But he knew one thing, whatever the message was he wasn't going to like it.

Dean closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. He found no rest. He needed a drink or two.

**And here is the next chapter. I don't really know what else to say about it. But I have to say thanks for sticking with me. I know where this story is going and I just have to write it. Maybe I need a beta because proofreading my stories myself is time consuming. Oh well, I guess I'll deal.**

Oh, since I've been putting actors to every character I bring into this story, might as well do it for Mammon.

Mammon – Gaspard Ulliel

**I hope that this chapter turned out all right. Thanks for reading. Please review. Lil-Rock**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything besides the idea behind the story. The angels are real, but molded to fit my story. I want to say that I own this version of Castiel's vessel, but maybe not.

It was six in the morning, and Sam was the last person to wake up. Granted only one third of the occupants of Bobby's house actually needed sleep, and Eli didn't count, but he was still the last person up. Sam found his brother sitting at the kitchen table, his arms crossed on it. In front of him was a towel. Sam knew what was in it. "How long have you been awake?"

Dean jerked up from his seat and looked at his brother hovering above him. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Dean," Sam said, wanting an answer.

"Two."

"Five minutes." Sam pulled up a chair and sat down across from his brother. Dean's eyes fell back to the towel in the middle of the table. "What are you thinking about, Dean?"

"Nothing."

Sam sighed. He knew it was going to take a lot more than that to get anything out of his brother. He unfolded the towel and winced. On it was dried blood. He moved the knife off of the towel and tossed the cloth to the side. "Have you tried to touch it yet?"

"No."

"So, it's just been sitting on the table, staring at you?"

"No," Dean said. "The towel was covering it."

Sam sighed. He didn't expect anything less than a smart answer from his brother. "What's going on in your head, Dean?"

"It burned me, Sam," Dean whispered. "And even worse, when I touched it, it hurt Eli."

"Dean."

"He has a name, Sam. He isn't just Castiel or Cas or Casey anymore. He wasn't the vessel that was dropped at our doorstep all those months ago. He has a name."

"I know that, Dean."

Dean shot up from his chair, knocking it down. "And I hurt him."

"You didn't mean to, Dean. And how the hell were you supposed to know that you couldn't touch it? Do you know why that happened?"

"He hasn't stopped shaking, Sammy," Dean said.

"Have you gone to see him? Since yesterday?"

He closed his eyes for a second to collect himself. The first image he saw was Eli lying on the bed, shaking. Then he saw Castiel wrapped in demon chains. His eyes shot open. "No," Dean said, shaking his head.

"Why not?"

"I can't see Cas like that."

"But it's not Cas. It's Eli. You know that."

"And I hurt him. I hurt an innocent man. I was trying to help him and I hurt him."

"Dean, like you said. You were trying to help him."

Dean looked at his brother and realized that they were talking about the same, and yet different things. He thought for a moment about telling Sam about his dream, but ended up biting his lip. "Sammy, this is so messed up."

"I know."

"Eli isn't supposed to be lying on the panic room, shaking like he's caught in a blizzard. All these angels aren't supposed to be here until the war starts. Cas isn't supposed to be lost or whatever. Does anyone have a clue where he is?"

"The angels," Sam said.

"They aren't telling us jack."

"I think Bobby knows."

"He won't tell us either."

"Then maybe it's a good thing. I mean, are you sure you can handle something like this, right now, Dean?"

"I'm fine."

"I'm sure you are. But—"

"Eli knows," Dean whispered. Dean turned to start heading toward the basement.

Sam's eyes widened as he stood from his chair. He got in front of his brother and put his hands on his shoulders to stop him. "And you're going to ask him?"

"What else am I going to do?"

"Dean, you can't be serious. He just had an angel torn from him. He might not even be awake."

"It'll only take a second."

Sam didn't move to let his brother through. He crossed his arms across his chest. "I can't let you do that, Dean."

"Don't you want to know where Cas is?"

"Yeah, I do, but not at the expense of Eli. He might not even know where Cas is."

"We'll never know unless you move out of the way." Dean looked up and saw that his younger, larger brother wasn't going to move. "Sammy, I need to know."

Sam saw the desperation in his brother's eyes. Not to mention that it radiated off of him along with his guilt. His resolve broke down quicker than it ever did before. "Fine," he whispered. "But I swear, Dean if you—"

"It'll take a minute. I won't hurt him."

"Okay."

The two of them walked down to the panic room and saw that there was only one angel standing guard. He wasn't one of the archangels, but he was still an angel, and a little intimidating. "Good morning to you, Dean. Sam."

"Morning," Sam said. "And you are?"

"Barachiel," he said with a slight bow.

"How's Eli?" Sam asked.

"He's sleeping."

"Would it be all right if we went in there?" the younger Winchester asked.

"That's fine."

"We're relieving you of your post," Dean said. "Go get a soda or something."

Barachiel stood there for a moment staring at Dean. When he realized that Dean wasn't going to move until he did, the angel nodded and made his way up the stairs. Dean and Sam walked into the room and saw Eli sleeping with his back facing them. He was still shaking, slightly. The closer that the brothers got to him, the shaking lessened. The brothers thought that he was awake because of it. "Eli?" Sam asked.

He got no response from the sleeping vessel. "Eli?" Dean repeated, a little louder. Eli twitched in his bed. "Eli." Dean pressed a little more to wake him.

"I'm awake," Eli whispered. With a lot of effort, Eli rolled over to face them. "Dean," he said when he opened his eyes.

"Hey, Eli," Dean said.

"You know my name."

Dean knelt down at Eli's side and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yeah."

Sam backed out of the room, leaving Dean and Eli alone. The two of them had a connection through Castiel, and he knew that they needed each other to be able to deal with what they were going through. "Am I dying?" Eli asked.

"No. You're not."

"Are you all right?"

"I'm not the one lying in a bed in a panic room."

"I'm fine."

"Right." Dean had to laugh. He'd given that answer a million times, and he knew that at least ninety-nine percent of those times were lies.

"Dean, what's wrong?"

"Cas is gone."

"I know, Dean."

"And you're okay with this?"

"He said he needed to."

"Why?" Eli rolled over to face the wall, again. Dean put a hand on his shoulder to stop him, But Eli continued until his back was to Dean. "Eli, tell me."

"Dean."

"Eli, tell me what you know."

"I don't know anything, Dean," Eli whispered.

Dean knew that he was lying. He knew that Eli was trying to protect him like everyone else, and hit made him angry. "Eli." Dean was close to yelling. "Tell me what Cas did?" His voice rose with each word.

Sam made his way back into the panic room. He grabbed is brother, picked him up, and pushed him against the wall. "Dean. Don't yell at him. You're stressing him out."

"Let go of me, Sam," he hissed.

"Dean, get out!" Bobby yelled. The brothers looked at the door and saw the elder hunter standing in it. They were pissed that they were both caught off guard. "Now," Bobby growled. Dean fought out of his brother's hold. He stomped out of the room. Bobby made his way to the Eli's bedside. "Eli," Bobby whispered after he took a few moments to calm down. It didn't really help, because his fury built as he saw Eli shaking in his bed. Eli slowly rolled over to face him. "Are you all right, son?"

"Bobby, bring him back," Eli said.

"No," Bobby replied, adamant. "Not when he's like this."

"Bobby, please."

"You're shaking. He's obviously agitating you."

"Please, bring him back. He just wants to know."

"Eli, he won't be able to handle knowing where Castiel is."

"Where is Castiel, Bobby?" Sam asked.

Bobby turned and chastised himself for not realizing there was someone else in the room. "It's not my place to say, Sam."

"The hell it isn't." Both Eli and Bobby winced at his choice of words. And Sam noticed it. "He's in Hell?"

"Sam," Eli whispered.

"Oh my God."

Sam turned to walk up the stairs. "Sam, don't."

"Bobby, I have to tell Dean."

"No, you don't."

"Bobby, he's not four years old anymore. He doesn't need protecting."

"We'll tell him in time."

"And if he finds out before we get the chance to tell him. Bobby, how bad will he feel knowing that everyone in this house knew about it before he did?"

"How bad do you think he will feel knowing where Castiel really is?"

"He could be working to get him out of Hell."

"How? What can we do that the angels can't?"

"I don't know. But it's better than just sitting here doing nothing."

"That's all that we can do," Bobby said. "Right now, we have to worry about Eli getting better. The angels can handle what's going on with Castiel."

The two hunters looked to Eli and saw that he had fallen asleep during their conversation. He was shaking again.

LRLRLRLRLRLRLR

Dean made his way back upstairs and saw all of the angels wandering around. He saw Barachiel talking with another angel, sitting in the kitchen and actually drinking a soda. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and popped the cap off. He didn't care that it was before eight in the morning. He tipped his drink to Barachiel and the other angel that he was sitting with before making his way out of the kitchen.

He walked to the staircase wanting to finish his beer upstairs, away from all the angels. He got to the bottom of it, but saw that there were two angels at the top who where blocking his way.

He groaned when he saw that it was Michael and Uriel fighting once again. He slowly crept up the stairs, hoping to find the perfect time for him to interrupt them and send them downstairs. But the angels continued arguing like he wasn't there. "What are we going to do, Michael?"

"We are doing everything we can."

"No, we are not. You heard Eli. They're hurting him. And you know that every day up here is years down in Hell."

Dean's bottle slipped from his hand, rolling down the stairs. The angels' arguing stopped as they turned to face Dean. "He's in Hell?" Dean choked out.

"Dean," Michael said.

Dean found himself falling. He felt arms catch him before he blacked out.

**Okay, so here is the next chapter. I actually was going to post this chapter last week, but I started summer school and I was tired. And since I usually update on Tuesdays, I decided to wait until today. Sorry if it bummed any of you guys out.**

Okay, I have two questions for you fans.

1) What state does Chuck live in?

2) Has Dean every called Castiel by his full name to his face? I'm trying to think back, and I can't remember one scene where he didn't call him Cas to his face.

**Thanks to anyone who has an answer. I need it for another story I'm thinking about. Well, I hope that this chapter turned out all right. Thanks for reading. Please review. Lil-Rock**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** You all should know who and what I do or don't own by now. But I will claim the idea behind this story. Also, keeping spoiler free.

One of the things that Dean hated most about Hell was the darkness. There were times he could barely see one foot in front of him. He could've been surrounded by thousands of demons, but in the dark, he couldn't see them. And he was alone.

But when he could see those demons, he was terrified. He saw waves of them. He took into account the differences in the view on the rack and off the rack. At the moment he was off the rack.

It must've been a slow day in Hell because there was only one as he looked down the rack, there was only one person on it. He supposed being was a better term to describe it. A bright being in a silhouette that was almost human. He stepped toward it and saw that it was an angel.

It's hands and feet were bound to the rack by chains. The chains were fastened to its wings by hooks.

He took a step closer to the angel. "Wake up," a voice growled. The angel didn't rouse.

Dean looked around wondering which demon had said that. He looked back to the angel who still hadn't moved. "Wake up," the voice yelled this time. The angel shook awake. "That's a good boy. Good little angel."

The angel slowly lifted his head, and Dean imagined that if he had eyes, he would be looking straight into them. "Please," the angel whispered. "No more."

"Come on, Castiel," the voice hissed. "We've only just begun."

"Dean, stop!" someone yelled through the wave of demons.

Dean spun around to search for the source. He wanted to know who it was, but he couldn't find his voice. He didn't even realize that he was a part of the scene. He thought he was just an observer.

Then he saw her. It was his mom. The same as he saw her when she was back in their home protecting them from the poltergeist. Standing next to her was his father. "Dean, how could you?" his father asked.

The two of them started walking toward him and the angel. "Dad? Mom?"

"How could you do this, Dean?" Mary asked.

"Do what?" The two of them looked to his side and his eyes followed instinctively. In his hand was a bullwhip with carvings all over it. "No," Dean said, dropping the whip. Then he heard it. The hiss in his voice. "I did this?" Dean said.

"Who else could've done this, Dean?" John asked. John walked over to the angel and started to unhook his wings. The angel sagged forward as his wings were free. "It's okay, Castiel," John said gently.

Mary went over to Castiel and put her hands on his cheek. "He didn't mean it," she whispered.

"I know. It's all right," Castiel whispered. His voice shook.

Dean walked over Castiel's other wing and tried to unhook the chains. "Don't touch him," John said. "You've done enough."

"John, it's all right. He's trying to help," Castiel said.

Dean unhooked the chains on the wing and started to unwrap the chains from his arms and legs. Mary and John caught him as he fell forward. The two of them flipped him over and sat him down. Dean knelt down next to him. "Are you ready to leave this place?" Castiel asked, raising a hand to Dean's cheek.

"Not yet," Dean said. He looked at his hand and saw there was a knife in it, like Ruby's but with different carvings.

He raised the knife above Castiel and quickly brought it down.

LRLRLRLRLRLRLR

Dean jerked awake, falling off of the couch. His shirt was drenched with sweat. He got up, groaning. When he looked up, he saw Michael and Uriel standing above him. Michael grabbed his arm and helped him onto the couch. He leaned over his knees, resting his head in his hands.

"Are you all right, Dean?" Michael asked, kneeling down in front of him.

"Bad dream," Dean mumbled.

"That's it?" Michael asked.

Dean looked up and met the eyes of the archangel. "No more lies, Michael. Where is Castiel?" Michael looked away. "Michael, just tell me. I can handle it."

"I'm not so sure about that, Dean. Bobby said—"

"I don't give a damn about what Bobby said. I want to know where Castiel is. I deserve to know."

"You deserve no such thing," Uriel growled.

"Stop it, Uriel," Michael said. The archangel inhaled deeply then slowly let out the breath, shaking his entire body. "Mammon pulled him down into Hell."

"He's in Hell right now," Dean yelled. It scared Michael into falling back. He quickly made his way to his feet. "Are you just going to leave him there?"

"He did what he had to do," Uriel said.

"We'll find him when this fight is over. We cannot risk sending even one of us down to retrieve him while there is war being waged on Earth."

"But he is the son."

"Don't you think we know that," Uriel spat.

"He can't die down there," Michael said. "It was the best thing he could've done."

"Castiel knows how to hold off until we get to him." The three of them turned around to see Gabriel walking in with Raphael in tow.

"You can't just leave him there."

"There are rules we have to follow, Dean," Gabriel said. "Even in war. We can't set foot in Hell."

Dean jumped up from the couch and walked over to him. "Screw the rules. Like you care about the rules. Why does it matter now?"

"It doesn't," Uriel said. "But I trust our brother's judgment."

"And you think that what he did was the best choice?"

None of the angels could look him in the eye to answer his question. "No," Michael said. "But what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing," Uriel answered for Dean. "That's what you're going to do because you shouldn't interfere."

"Well, you can't do anything because you're stuck here instead of trying to figure out a way to help him."

"What do you think we've been doing, Dean?" Uriel said.

"Dean, this has been hard for us too," Gabriel said.

"You sure as hell don't show it."

"Just because we don't show it like you do, doesn't mean that we haven't been affected by this."

"Of course it does, because you guys are angels. And you don't feel. So you can't possibly know what it's like to go through these emotions."

Uriel charged up to Dean and picked him up by his shirt. He pushed him up against the nearest wall and dragged the body up. "Don't you ever say that we don't know what it is to feel. We feel so intensely that a lot of the time it is unbearable. We were raised as soldiers and as soldiers, we were taught to force those feelings aside to get the job done. If we didn't, then we wouldn't be able to handle everything that went on around us. So don't you ever say that we don't feel. Because we feel this," he said. His voice cracked with the last sentence. "We're just better at hiding it than you are."

Michael and Gabriel made their ways on opposite sides of Uriel. "Uriel, don't," Michael said. "Uriel, let go. Uriel."

Uriel finally let go of Dean, the other two angels caught him and lowered him to the ground. "You do not deserve Castiel's loyalty," Uriel growled.

"It was not your decision to make," Michael said.

"It should've been. Because now we're at a stalemate until Mammon heals from whatever wounds Castiel gave him, and our brother has to suffer. You know what they're doing to him."

"We know, Uriel," Gabriel said.

Dean rubbed his throat trying to find his voice. "How?" Dean asked.

"We can see some of it," Gabriel said.

"Why just some?"

"That's all that Castiel lets us see," Raphael said. "He thinks that he's protecting us when he does that, blocking what's happening to him. But it's making it so much harder. And it's so much harder for Eli—"

"Raphael, that's enough," Gabriel said.

"I'm sorry," the healing angel whispered. "I'll be downstairs with Eli and Bobby."

"We should—"

"What is the sixty-sixth seal?" Dean interrupted Michael before he could even suggest leaving him alone.

"Dean," Gabriel said his name as a warning. He didn't want him to push for answers the archangel didn't want to give.

"What is it, so maybe I can stop it? I supposed to stop it, right?"

"You can't. It's not one of those seals you can drive somewhere and just stop like you did all the others."

"Why not? You said I'm supposed to stop this. What is the last seal?"

Gabriel looked to Michael for advice on what to do. "Tell him," Michael said.

"Maybe he'll finally shut up," Uriel said.

"Uriel, go and make sure that Raphael is all right," Michael said. Uriel left them without an argument.

"I didn't realize Uriel could be one obedient puppy," Dean said rubbing his throat.

"Dean," Gabriel said, sternly.

"I know, I got it. I'm sorry." Dean knew that it wasn't time for jokes. "So, the seal."

"Just tell him, Gabriel."

Gabriel took in a deep breath. "If Castiel dies, his wings are ripped from him. Then they are put above Lucifer's throne. When all the light is gone from them, then Lucifer can use them to fly out of Hell."

"That is really specific."

"It is."

"Then why would you let Castiel even come down if you knew that he was the last seal?"

"We didn't know," Michael said. "We knew that he was a seal, but we thought it was just like every other. We could defend it the way we tried to defend the others. But when we found out that he was the last one, he was already on earth, and the demons were already after him."

"But why send him down in the first place?"

"Because he was chosen to save you. Seal or not, he was the one that was chosen to raise you."

"Why didn't you guys just send him back to heaven after he raised me?"

"Because he was chosen to lead you. And he grew close to you. When we tried to bring him back home, he refused. He wanted to save you. Not just from Hell."

"Well, he's back there now. We have to pull him out."

"No," Gabriel said, adamant. "He cannot die in Hell."

"So you guys are going to leave him there?"

"He has to die on a plane that is neutral. And Mammon has to be the one to kill him."

"That's the sixty-fifth seal," Michael added.

"So we leave him down there until what?"

"Until we figure out a way to fix or end this."

"Just bring him back up to heaven after you pull him out."

"He won't be strong enough to make the trip."

"So, you really have no other moves."

"None at the moment. We—"

"No!" Everyone looked around for the source of the sound. "No!"

"Eli," Gabriel whispered.

Michael and Gabriel disappeared from the room in a blink. Dean ran all the way down to the panic room.

When he got to the door, there was a wall of angels blocking his way from getting to where he wanted to be. "Move," he yelled.

"Dean," Sam said above all the commotion.

"Let me through," Dean said. He pushed his way though the wall. When he finally reach the other side, he found himself between Bobby and Sam. "What's going on?" he asked.

"I don't know," Sam replied. "We were just sitting here, and Eli just freaked out."

Eli was on his knees at the edge of his cot. Raphael was kneeling in front of him, holding the vessel's head in his hands. "Eli, look at me. What is the matter?" Raphael pressed.

"I can't see anything anymore, Raphael," Eli said. He was crying and his voice was shaking. "What's happening?"

"He's blind?" Dean asked.

"No," and angel growled from behind him. He was tall, and huge. His presence was intimidating, a lot more than the archangels. "I'm going to kill him. I swear."

"You will wait in line, Ramiel. You can have whatever is left when I am done with him," Uriel said.

"You better leave something for me to have."

"No promises."

"What does he mean that he can't see anything?" Dean pressed.

"Eli and Castiel are linked," Michael said. "Eli, like the rest of us, can see what happens to Castiel. We all have a connection to him."

"Except when he blocks us," Uriel hissed.

"He can do that?" Sam asked.

"He tries," Michael replied. "Sometimes he succeeds. He's been trying a lot more often since he's been in Hell. But no matter how hard he tries to block it, Eli sees everything."

"Like all the time?" Sam asked.

"When he closes his eyes."

Dean made his way to the Eli's side and knelt down beside him. "Eli," Dean said. "Tell us the last thing you saw."

Eli's eyes trailed to Dean, calming down a little. "Dean," he whispered. "Dean, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Hey, for what?" Dean said as if he were talking to a child. "Eli."

"I should've fought to keep him in my body. I wasn't strong enough. I can't see anything."

"Hey, listen. None of this is your fault," Dean said, grabbing Eli by his shoulders. "Listen, we're going to help him. You need to breathe."

"Okay," he whispered. "Okay." His eyes slid closed.

Eli's body fell forward, his head resting on Dean's shoulder. "Is he all right?" Dean asked.

"He's resting," Raphael said.

"Then why is he saying something?"

Dean pushed Eli off of his shoulder. His eyes were still closed. Dean leaned forward to listen to what Eli was saying. "Pater noster, qui es in caelis…" his voice trailed off.

"He's praying," Gabriel said.

Uriel walked over to them. He bent down and picked Eli up. He laid him gently on the cot. Dean stood up and turned to see all of the other angels kneeling. They all had their heads bowed. He saw that Bobby and Sam had made their way out of the room, leaving him the only one standing in there.

He walked around the angels, none of them acknowledging his presence as he moved around them. He finally made his way to his brother and Bobby. "What are you thinking of, boy?" Bobby asked.

"Nothing," he said, walking past them. He walked up the stairs without another word.

**And here is another chapter. I'm keeping away from all the spoilers that are flooding the internet. It's so hard. Oh the temptation. But I really hope this chapter made sense. I'm trying to set it up, but I hope I can make it all fall into place at the end.**

**I just thought that I'd update this because I might be busy for the next few weeks. I turn 21 this week. Woohoo!!! I hope that this chapter turned out all right. Thanks for reading. Please review. Lil-Rock**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the idea behind this story. The characters in this are either part of the show, and if they haven't crossed the screen yet, I'm molding them to fit my story.

Gabriel found Dean sitting on the stairs of the porch with a soda in his hand. He sat down next to Dean. "Eli's asleep," Gabriel said. "Raphael finally got him to calm down enough, but he's still shaking. We still don't know why. We think it has to be because of what he's been seeing."

Dean put down his soda and looked up at the sky. He'd already gone through three cans of it. He didn't know how long he had been sitting out there. He squinted as he glanced at the sun. "So, you saw everything that Cas went through when he pulled me from Hell?"

Gabriel looked at Dean, unsure of where he was going with the question. "Yes, we were watching. Why?"

Dean picked up his soda and chugged down the rest of it. How he wished that it were a beer in his hand instead. "Did I ever hurt him?" he asked.

"Dean?"

"Did I ever hurt him?" he asked, saying each word slow enough that it could be it's own sentence. He brought his eyes down to look at the angel.

"Why are you asking this?" He sounded concerned and curious.

"Because," he said. He crushed the can in his hand and tossed it down the stairs. "I keep seeing it in my head. Like flashes or in my dreams. He's on the rack. Or he's hanging by his wings. Or he's so mangled that he isn't recognizable. And I can't remember if it was my fault or not. Did I hurt him?"

"No," Gabriel said. "You didn't lay a hand on him, Dean."

"Then why do I keep seeing these things?"

"I don't know," Gabriel replied. "And I'm not just saying that because I don't want you to know. I really do not know. Maybe it's a fear you have."

"I'm not seeing the future or anything, am I? I'm not going to end up doing this to him," he said, his voice and body trembling with fear. "I can't…"

"I don't know, Dean. Like Castiel said, we are not omniscient. But we know you'd never hurt him."

"I'm sorry, Gabriel."

"For what?"

"This. All of this. This is so messed up."

"You have no idea, Dean. That is my brother in Hell right now. And I cannot do a thing about it." Gabriel sighed. "He's my brother, Dean. I guess you could say I'm very protective of him especially."

"I know that feeling. I hate being helpless."

"But there is nothing else I can do."

"Is that why Cas apologized to you?"

"When was this?"

"In the room with Mammon. Right before he stabbed himself. Did he apologize because he knew that you wouldn't be able to do to anything?"

"I guess so," Gabriel said slowly. "Dean, how do you know that he apologized to me?"

"He said it."

"Right. Of course," Gabriel said. He wasn't sure why Dean was able to understand it when he thought that Castiel has said it in a language only angels could understand.

An angel ran out of the house and stood behind Gabriel. "Gabriel," he whispered.

"What is it, Barachiel?" Gabriel replied, not even turning around to look at him.

"Ramiel and Uriel are fighting again. And Michael is just letting them."

"What are they fighting about now?" Gabriel sighed.

"They're fighting about who gets to be the one to kill whoever is hurting Castiel."

"Let them fight it out," Dean said. "It's a good argument to have." Gabriel laughed in agreement and Dean smiled.

"The elder hunter was holding a shotgun."

Dean's smile disappeared. "Not good," Dean said.

"Agreed," Gabriel said.

The two of them stood up to follow Barachiel back into the house. As soon as the other angel opened the door, two bodies came flying out of the door. Barachiel, Gabriel, and Dean only had a split second before they were almost bowled over by the wrestling angels. The other angels followed. The last two out the door were Sam and Bobby with his shotgun.

"Ramiel. Uriel," Gabriel said, exhausted. "Please stop."

The two angels got to their feet and pushed away from each other. "If anyone has the right to be the first person to get their revenge, it's me," Uriel growled.

"Why?" Ramiel asked. "Any one of us had been working just as hard as you have to stop the breaking of the seals."

"I have been the one who was in charge of watching over him since he was sent down here."

"So does it mean that this is all your fault?"

"Watch your tongue, Ramiel."

"Enough!" Dean yelled. "This fighting doesn't help Cas. You could be using all of this energy to find a way to fix this instead of fighting with each other."

"Dean," Michael said.

"No. You're supposed to be fighting them. Not each other. You…" his voice trailed off as he swayed on his feet.

One of the angels stepped forward and grabbed by the shoulders to steady him. He lowered both of them to the ground. "Are you all right, Dean?" the angel asked.

"I don't know you," Dean said. He had seen the angel around before, but he never caught his name. And there hadn't really been any time for introductions. He blinked a couple of times trying to clear his vision. "Name?"

"I am Jeremiel. Are you all right? Can I get you anything?"

"I need a burger," Dean said.

"I'll go make something for him to eat," Bobby said. "And I want someone in there to clean up that damn mess that those two knuckleheads made."

"Uriel, Ramiel. Go," Michael said.

Everyone filed back into the house. Dean stayed outside on the porch with Gabriel. "That was entertaining," Dean said. He moved himself to sit back down on the stairs.

Gabriel sighed and sat back down with him. "Those two. If I didn't agree with what they were fighting about, I would've sent them back to heaven."

"They fight like that often?"

"That is how Ramiel and Uriel communicate with each other. It's like they were cut from the same cloth. They are so competitive."

"Sounds like buckets of fun," Dean said.

"To those two, it is. To everyone else, not so much."

"So, the other four angels. The big guy with the brown hair is Ramiel. The smallest guy with the brown spiked hair is Barachiel. The bald dude is Jeremiel. And the last one? The dude with the dark brown hair. He doesn't say much."

"That is Selaphiel. He's a healer."

"He's Raph-like."

"Never heard it said like that, but sure."

"Aren't you all healers?"

"No. Different angels, different duties."

Dean was about to ask another question when a loud crash was heard from inside of the house. "Damnit!" Bobby's voice was heard loud and clear.

"We should…"

"Yeah," Dean agreed.

They walked into the house. Gabriel headed toward the angels while Dean veered off. He looked like he was heading toward the kitchen for some food, but he ended up in Bobby's study.

He looked at each and every one of those books, searching for the one that could give him the answers he was looking for. He found it difficult to read the titles as his vision went blurry. Then his stomach grumbled. He realized that it wasn't a good idea to start the day off with a beer and three cans of soda, on top of only a few hours of sleep.

He walked into the kitchen and found a plate already waiting for him. It wasn't a burger, but it was so much better. "Thanks, Bobby," Dean said. He grabbed a knife and cut into his steak. He bit into it and groaned at how good it tasted.

He inhaled the food like he was a vacuum.

When he was done and sated, he leaned back against the chair. He stretched his arms over his head, his eyes becoming heavy lidded as it always did when he had good meal. After a few minutes, he stood up. "Feeling better?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah."

"You look like you want to take a nap."

"I feel like I should be sleeping."

"So…"

"But I feel like I should be doing something."

"I figured," Bobby said. "Go. Do whatever you think you need to do."

Dean turned and walked into Bobby's study. He searched through one third of the books before he found something he thought was remotely helpful. He searched and added four more books to his pile before he would start flipping through them.

When he had his pile, he put the books on Bobby's desk and sat down. He grabbed the thinnest book and flipped to the index. He sighed when he realized that the book only had general information on the topic he was looking for. He slammed the book shut and tossed it to the side.

An hour and a half later, he had scanned through all the books he had chosen and found nothing that could help him. "This could be so much easier if I could just interrogate them," he groaned. He ran his hands up and down his face, trying to rub the tiredness from his eyes. "Yeah, right. Because that seems possible."

He scanned through the books up and down, trying to find something. Anything. When he found nothing his fist met the side of the bookshelf. He hit it so hard that three books fell from it. He picked them up to put them back. He put the first two away, and was about to replace the third one, but he read the cover of it and headed back toward the desk. "An angel encyclopedia?" he whispered.

If he hadn't seen it with his own eyes, he would've thought the concept of it ridiculous. The first angel that he looked for was Gabriel. He read through the pages on the archangel. He was satisfied with what he was reading, so he continued to look. He then looked at Ramiel.

He continued to read, his attention waning every time he came across an angel name that looked interesting. "Zadakiel," Dean read. "Angel of Righteousness." He read down the page. "He sounds like a bucket of sunshine," he mumbled. Then he turned the page.

Forty minutes later, he found the angel that he was looking for. "God's exaltation or raising up to God," he whispered.

He figured that it was time for him to have a chat with a certain bald angel.

**Yes, I am still alive. So I'm sorry that I haven't updated this story in awhile. I've been getting my butt handed to me by school. I had this part written in the summer time, but I don't know why I didn't post it. I promise that I'll be writing more during my break. Well, here is the next chapter. I hope that it turned out all right. Thanks to everyone who is still reading this. Please review. Lil-Rock**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** As you should know by now, I own no one and nothing besides the idea behind the story. No original characters, just angels and cannon characters molded to fit my story.

Dean stood with the angel in the middle of Bobby's junkyard far enough from the house that nobody could hear what they were talking about. The angel stood, his body not moving an inch, while Dean paced back and forth in front of him. The only thing that moved was his eyes as he watched Dean. The angel stood with his arms crossed on his chest, his face showing no emotion. He was thinking. He had been outside listening to Dean for a little more than half an hour.

"So, Jeremiel, can you do it?" Dean whispered.

Jeremiel dropped his arms to the side, finally moving after standing still for all that time. "Dean, I don't think it is a good idea," the angel answered.

Dean walked over to Jeremiel and grabbed him by the shoulders. He shook him once. "I'm trying to save your brother." His voice pleading.

Jeremiel lifted his arms and pushed Dean's hands off of him. "You are asking me to walk you into Hell. I raise my brothers from Hell, I don't walk humans into it," Jeremiel said. "First of all, you are still alive. Second, Castiel does not want to be saved until the war is over. And finally…" Jeremiel's voice trailed off.

Dean stared at Jeremiel. He knew that he was keeping something from him. "What? Finally, what?"

"Castiel said…"

Dean waited for him to finish the sentence. He waited for two minutes. "What did he say?" he spat when he couldn't take the silence.

"He doesn't want you to ever go into Hell again," he whispered.

Dean's heart clenched for a moment, but he pushed it away. He was on a mission, and he wanted some of the angels on his side. "Not even for a rescue!" Dean yelled.

"You aren't strong enough," the angel yelled back.

"What are you two yelling about?" Gabriel said, walking into the open area.

Dean flinched for a moment, angry that he didn't notice the other angel in the area. He turned around so he didn't have to face them. "Nothing," he replied.

Gabriel turned to his brother, knowing that he'd get the truth out of him. "Jeremiel."

"I'm so sorry, Dean," the angel apologized. Jeremiel turned to Gabriel, looking him straight in the eye. "He wants me to walk him into Hell."

"Absolutely not. That is out of the question," Gabriel said.

Dean spun around on his heel. "Why?" Dean asked, concerned with the angel's disregard for Castiel. "You cannot go into Hell, why not just let me do this?"

"We will not risk you," the archangel said.

"But you'll _risk_ your own brother."

"That's different."

"How is it different?"

Gabriel glared at Dean, waiting before he gave a response. "I don't have to answer that."

"I think you do. Because I've had enough of you angels dodging every question about him. I'm trying to help."

"We don't need your help."

"I think you do because you're still stuck on square one. You obviously don't know what to do to help Cas. Why are you willing to _risk_ your own brother? What does that even mean?"

"We would never risk him," Gabriel hissed. "This is all on his accord. He knew the risks of trying to save you."

"What?" Dean said, his eyes wide. "What risks?"

Gabriel took a deep breath and turned away. "Nothing," he whispered, hoping that Dean wouldn't press for him to repeat it. "You are staying on this plane, Dean."

"You can't stop me."

"How do you expect to do whatever you were planning without our help? Do you even have a plan once you got into Hell?" Dean gave no response. "I didn't think so. You can't save him, Dean. You are only human. You will die. And this time, we will not be able to save you. You are the mission, not Castiel."

"I don't care."

"I do. I will put you to sleep until this war is over if I have to."

"No, you won't," Dean threatened. "You need me."

"Do not challenge me, Dean Winchester," Gabriel roared. It was the first time that Gabriel had ever been anything but calm.

"Fine," Dean growled. He knew that he had to back down. He didn't want to get Gabriel so angry that he actually did follow through with his threat. "Fine." The three of them stood in the junkyard in silence. Dean looked to Gabriel. "How did you find me?"

"Sam is standing on the other side of these cars."

"Sammy," Dean hissed. Sam stepped out from behind the wall of cars into Dean's view. Dean stared at his brother even while Sam avoided eye contact. "I need to talk to my brother alone."

The two angels looked at each other and vanished. They knew better than to get between the brothers.

After a few minutes of silence, Sam finally looked up to meet his brother's gaze. Dean looked away and started to pace around again. "Something you aren't telling me, Dean?"

He stopped moving. "No."

"Dean," Sam sighed. He knew his brother was going to be difficult.

"Does it matter if I tell you or not? You heard all of it."

"Dean, if you need help, all you have to do is ask."

"I don't need help," Dean mumbled.

"Damnit, Dean!" Sam yelled. "I hate when you're like this."

"Like what, Sam? Tell me."

"This. All of this," Sam yelled waving his arms around like a maniac. "You're scared and you're not making any sense. You're not making rational choices."

"What are you talking about?" Dean sighed.

"You are asking an angel to walk you into Hell. Hell! Do you know how crazy you sound?"

"Well, what am I supposed to do? Cas is down there because of me."

"It isn't your fault," Sam said with unusual calm. He wanted to keep yelling, but he knew that all it would receive for it was a sore throat.

"You don't know that," Dean said.

"And you do?"

Dean paused, and ran a hand up and down his face once. "I need to help him, Sammy," Dean said, desperate. "Even if I can't save him, I need to help him."

"But, Dean. Last time I checked, you're still alive. And you're human. What makes you think that the demons or whatever is down there won't just tear you apart as soon as they see you."

"That's just it, Sam," Dean yelled. He stepped back to calm himself down. This yo-yo of emotions was draining him. "Think about it. I'm human and I was down there. I mean, I know I…we sent a lot of those bastards down there, and I don't regret that. But they still enjoyed getting some kind of revenge on me. Every single one of them."

"Where are you going with this?"

"Castiel is an angel. Just imagine how much fun they would have torturing him. They're so angry and jealous and evil down there. Just think of how much fun they'd have trying to corrupt something that good. Especially if they know what he is."

"Cas won't break," Sam said, reassuringly.

"You don't know what it's like down there, Sam," Dean replied. "What people do to survive." He paused, trying to keep his emotions in check. "I can't sit back and let something like that happen. Especially since he saved me."

"I get that, Dean. I really do."

"Do you, Sam?"

"I do," Sam said, a lot more forceful than he realized. "Castiel did something to get Mammon out of me, so yeah, I understand how you feel knowing that he saved you."

Dean stared at his brother. "Maybe," he replied. He didn't even think about what Sam was going through with getting possessed by another demon then having to deal with whatever Castiel had to do to save him. "I need to do something to help. I can't just sit here, twiddling my thumbs. It's been days, and we've gotten nowhere."

"Dean, if the angels wanted our help, they would've asked for it."

"They won't ask for our help unless it's to serve their own agenda," I hissed.

"That's probably true," Sam agreed.

Sam and Dean stood in the middle of the wall of cars in silence. Dean looked at his younger brother, not blinking. "So, what are we going to do?" Dean asked.

Sam looked away and Dean thought that he was on his own. "We're going to Hell."

**Well, here is the next chapter. Sorry that it turned out so short. But I promise that the story will start moving forward. I mean, I do have to save Castiel. But here is the newest chapter. I hope that it turned out all right. Thanks for reading. Please review. Lil-Rock**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except the idea behind this story. I just mold the angels to fit the story that I want to tell.

He was in Hell again. The only difference was this time, there were no demons. No people. No rack. Nothing. For some reason, it scared him more than when it was occupied.

Only fire and brimstone and every other Hell cliché there was.

He walked around looking for something. Then he saw something or someone in the distance. He ran to get to it. He saw the figure lying on his side, curled into a fetal position. "Cas?" Dean whispered.

He knew that it was the angel. He stopped thinking of him as Eli every time he was in Hell, even though he wore his vessel. His wings were spread out behind him, brown from either dirt or dried blood.

"Dean," he replied, his voice shaking.

Dean stayed in his position, staring at Castiel's back where his wings extended out of his back. Blood flowed from where they attached to it. They looked broken and incapable of ever taking flight again. Dean gasped, when he saw one of his wings half torn out of his back. "Cas, are you—"

"Shouldn't be here," Castiel whispered.

"Neither should you."

"Go, please," he cried, his voice cracking.

Dean walked around his body, unable to look at his mangled back any longer. "Cas," Dean replied. He wanted to put a hand on him to comfort him, but there was no part of his body that wasn't bloody or bruised. "I'm here to get you out of here."

"Can't."

"Cas, you can't expect me to just leave you here."

Castiel looked up, but not at Dean. He stared straight ahead. "Dean, leave. Please." It was the closest Dean had ever come to hearing Castiel beg.

"I can't." Dean turned around so his gaze followed the angel's. He saw a figure walking toward them. "Who is that?"

The closer the figure, the more nervous Dean became. It was a man dressed in a nice white suit. He knelt down right in front of Castiel, not caring that his suit was ruined. He took Castiel's hand in one hand, the other running through the injured angel's hair. "Lucifer," Castiel cried.

Lucifer leaned over, his lips pressing onto Castiel's temple. He whispered something to him. Dean knelt and watched as Castiel's grip on Lucifer's hand tightened as he spoke. Then Lucifer sat back on his heels, still holding on. Tears rolled down Castiel's face, falling into the dirt and making mud. He nodded.

Lucifer let go of Castiel and kissed him on the crown of his forehead. Lucifer stood up and walked around Castiel to his back. "Dean, go," Castiel cried.

Lucifer knelt down behind Castiel's head, grabbed Castiel's wing, looked to Dean with sadness in his eyes, and pulled.

LKLKLKLKLKLKLK

Dean woke up with a gasp. Instead of shooting up, startled, he laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. He should've been more shocked about the dream.

He would've been if he hadn't had the same dream for the past four nights. He woke up at the same point in the dream every morning. He couldn't make himself sleep through it. He didn't think he wanted to see how the dream was supposed to end.

He slowly sat up and swung his legs off his bed. He grabbed a shirt and pants lying somewhere around the room and threw them on before heading toward the living room.

He went through the study and found the books he was reading from the night before. Over the past four days, either him or Sam was always found sitting at Bobby's desk behind a mountain of books, reading. They knew they weren't going to get any help from the angels, so all they could do was research.

It didn't help that it seemed as if the angels had actually been avoiding them. They wouldn't even make eye contact with the hunters.

Because of that, Dean walked into the kitchen, grabbed a slice of bread, then headed toward the basement without speaking to anyone. He walked into the panic room and saw Sam holding Eli up while Bobby held out a bowl of something in front of him. "You need to eat something, son."

"I'm not hungry, Bobby," Eli said.

"I don't give a damn," Bobby said.

"Bobby," Eli pleaded.

"You have to eat something," Bobby replied, adamant.

"Just take a sip," Sam replied. "It'll be easy on your stomach. You need to eat."

Eli looked up to Dean hoping to get someone on his side. Dean shook his head, telling him that he agreed with the other two. Eli rolled his eyes and reached for the bowl with shaking hands. Bobby put his hands on Eli's and helped bring the bowl to his lips.

The three hunters watched as Eli sat in silence and ate. He got through a little more than half of the soup in the bowl before it nearly fell from his hands. Eli let out a long sigh. "You are trying to kill me by feeding me," he said.

"We have more efficient ways of killing you than Bobby's soup," Dean said, walking forward. "How you feeling?"

"Better," Eli replied. "I think."

"Still aren't seeing anything?" Sam asked.

"No." Eli shook his head, disappointed. "Are you two getting anywhere with the plan that you're trying to keep secret, but are doing a really bad job?"

"We don't know what you're talking about," Dean replied.

"Dean, I'm hurt, not stupid."

"We're getting nowhere," Sam replied.

"Did you expect anything less?" Eli replied. "Let me guess. The angels don't agree." Dean and Sam looked away giving Eli all the confirmation we need. "What did you expect? What was your plan, anyway?"

Sam looked at Eli and shook his head, unable to lie to him. "We're trying to walk into Hell," he said.

"What?" Bobby yelled.

"Well, we're not going because the angels don't want to deal with us right now," Sam replied.

"Of course not, ya idjits. Some crazy ideas going through your heads. What are you thinking?" Dean opened his mouth to say something, but Bobby said something first. "I know. You weren't. Walking into Hell? And what did you expect to happen if by some way you got down there? Put some sunscreen on and go marching around looking for angel boy?"

"Well, when you say it like that," Dean said.

"Why can't you guys just sit and wait it out like the angels told you to do?" Bobby asked.

"Because I can't," Dean said. "You can't expect me to just leave him down there."

"You aren't leaving him anywhere. You are just letting him do what he planned."

"Well, what was his plan, Bobby? Do the other angels even know?"

"Maybe they aren't supposed to."

"You can't actually believe that."

"It doesn't matter if I believe it or not. The angels are right, there isn't anything that we can do right now." Bobby and the brothers turned to the cot when they heard rustling coming from it. They watched as Eli slid off the bed. "What do you think you're doing?" Bobby yelled.

Eli fell onto his knees and the three hunters stared at him. "Don't mind me," he replied.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked, his tone a lot nicer than Bobby's.

"I need to use the bathroom."

"We're right here."

"You're busy arguing."

"I'll take him," Dean suggested.

"Oh no you don't," Sam said. "You are not leaving me here to talk to Bobby."

"I can go on my own," Eli replied.

"No," the three hunters said. Eli immediately bit his lip knowing that he wasn't going to win against the three of them.

"I'm taking him," Dean said. He knelt down and put Eli's arm around his shoulder. "Come on."

"Thanks," Eli replied.

Dean took his time walking the both of them up the stairs and to the nearest bathroom. It took them awhile because Dean would stop every time he felt Eli tense in his arms. Dean would wait, then ask if he was all right, then Eli would nod and they'd continue walking.

When they got to the top of the stairs they were greeted by Jeremiel, Uriel, and Ramiel. They all looked surprised to see Eli standing in front of them with Dean.

"Are you all right?"

"Is something wrong?"

"Do we need to call Raphael or Selaphiel?"

"Why didn't you call us if he needed help?"

"I'm fine," Eli said loud enough that the angels fell silent. "I just have to go do some human business."

"I can—"

"I'm taking him," Dean growled, interrupting Ramiel. "You ready?" Eli nodded against Dean's shoulder. Dean walked the both of them into the bathroom. He sat Eli down on the toilet seat. "This is as far as I take you."

"Thanks again, Dean."

"No problem. I'll be waiting outside. If you need me, just yell something. Unless it's to help you wipe. Then you're on your own."

"Okay," Eli let out a short laugh.

Dean walked out of the bathroom, leaving Eli to do his business. He stood outside with the three angels, avoiding their glances at all costs. No words were exchanged between the four of them. He wished that Eli would hurry up because it was getting more awkward by the second.

Ten minutes went by and Dean began to worry. Eli had been in the bathroom for a long time. Dean walked over to the door and knocked. "Eli?" he whispered. He waited for a response and received none. "Eli?" he said more urgently swinging the door open and making his way inside. He found Eli sitting on the floor, leaning against the tub. "What are you doing?"

Eli slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times. "Sorry," he replied. "I didn't realize how tired I was."

Dean huffed. "Please tell me you washed your hands at least?"

"I did," Eli said with a smile.

"Good." Dean put Eli's arm around his shoulders and stood up. When he spun the both of them around, he saw Uriel. "Move," he said.

"Give him to me," Uriel said. "I can take him back downstairs."

"I can handle it, thanks," Dean replied.

"Dean, it's fine. Just let them. It'll make them feel better."

"Fine," Dean conceded. He slid out from under Eli's arm and placed him in Uriel's arms. The two of them disappeared an instant later.

Dean walked back down to the panic room and saw Uriel standing over Eli while Bobby and Sam were still trying to get some food into his system. "I'm not going to eat that," Eli protested.

"You have to eat something," Bobby replied.

"I won't be able to keep it down."

"It's bread."

"He doesn't want to eat, so leave him alone," Uriel said.

"Castiel didn't need to eat," Dean said, adding his two cents into the conversation. "Eli, on the other hand, is human, and needs to eat something or he'll die."

"Extreme case, Dean," Eli replied.

"I'm trying to make a point."

"What if I promise to eat later?"

"We'll hold you to that promise," Bobby said.

"I wouldn't expect anything less. But I am a little thirsty."

Sam poured Eli a glass of water. Eli held it in his hand, hoping that everyone would ignore how badly it shook. He took a sip from it, and was about to hand the cup back to Sam when it slipped from his fingers. "Eli?" Sam asked.

"Sorry." He rubbed his eyes. "I don't know what just happened."

"Why are you rubbing your eyes?"

"I don't know. Tired, I guess."

"Okay, time to sleep," Bobby said. He walked over and maneuvered Eli to lie flat on his back. "Now close your eyes and sleep."

Eli let out a long breath and his eyes slid closed. The hunters and angel in the room watched him and waited for him to fall asleep. But instead of Eli's breathing slowing down and evening out, it sped up and became more erratic. Dean knelt at his side and began shaking him by his shoulders. "Eli, open your eyes," he said.

"He… he's hurt. Hurting him. I don't know who they are."

"Eli," Uriel asked, walking forward.

"Castiel," Eli whispered, tears slipping out of the corners on his eyes.

"Michael! Gabriel!" Uriel yelled. The two angels, along with Raphael, appeared an instant later.

"What?" Gabriel asked.

"Eli," Uriel said.

The angels looked to the vessel, crying as Dean shook him. "Dean, move," Michael said. Michael knelt down next to Dean who scooted over. "Eli," he whispered. He put a hand on Eli's shoulder and instantly felt a pull.

He looked around and saw that he wasn't in the panic room anymore. He was seeing things through Castiel's eyes. He was in Hell. And he knew who the being standing in front of him was. "It's great to see those eyes of yours, Castiel," the person smiled at him. "Hello, brothers. Nice of you to join us again."

**Here is the next chapter. So, I don't have classes for two weeks and I've been inspired lately. It also helps that Supernatural returns on Thursdays. Well, a few more chapters and the story goes to Hell. I'll try to update this story as soon as possible. I hope that the end of this chapter wasn't confusing and I hope that it turned out all right. Thanks for reading. Please review. Lil-Rock**


End file.
